


I have thoughts about New Kid, I'm sorry

by luckygrimreaper



Category: South Park
Genre: Agender Stan Marsh, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Drabble Collection, Flashbacks, Gen, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, Genderfluid New Kid, Genderfluid Wendy Testaburger, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I have headcannons, I'm Sorry, New kid has multiple names, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, also specifing tags for each one in author's notes, but not inherently so, but now that im typing this out i have no clue, can be interpreted as romantic, least in some of these, new kid can talk, see i knew what i wanted to do early, technically this is just some self-insert nonsense from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckygrimreaper/pseuds/luckygrimreaper
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles I've been thinking about that I decided to post since I can't seem to make one solid fic rn and wanted to post something.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & New Kid | Douchebag, New Kid | Douchebag & Everyone, New Kid | Douchebag & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 9





	1. Death Should Maybe Keep a Better Eye on her Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Reaper!AU
> 
> New Kid is a grim reaper for Death and is trying to figure out what causes her so much stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: New Kid, Kenny, Death  
>   
> Relationships: New Kid & Death  
>   
> Tags: AU, New Kid can Talk, drabble  
>   
> Extra: So I have multiple drabbles/one-shots done, but I don't wanna spam them all out once so I'll be somewhat slowly adding them one by one, the only exception being this and the next one just so get a feel of how this is going to look. Just thought I should give that heads up.

You’re a Grim Reaper and you’re fairly certain you’ve made a horrible mistake.

Pretty much everyday Death walks through the door, tired she plops into her chair and covers her head with a blanket for several hours on end. You never knew what was causing her so much distress. One day you decide to follow her, you find a small town called South Park. At the end of the journey is just, a boy, he seems to have taken a knife to the heart. You don’t understand until Death grumbles, “Again?” You decide to stick around and find out what’s going on. 

The boy’s name is Kenny apparently… and you think he might be immortal. You leave the premise before you can be spotted and decide to come up with a plan to finally kill this immortal once and for all to finally give poor Death a break.

It takes you some time, but eventually, you make two constructs to pretend to be your parents and the three of you move into a small house in South Park. You realize when they ask you that you never thought of a name. But on the spot, you blurt out, “Jacks.” 

Now you’re somehow fighting alongside the immortal you plan to kill, you’re not quite sure how you ended up in this situation, and you still have no idea _just what in Death’s name_ is a Stick of Truth. 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on the floor, in the back of his closet there sat a box, innocently marked mementos. However, he did not remember ever looking in this box for as long as he has had it. He realizes now that he doesn't know what's inside it. It's a very unsettling thought. Jeremy pulls out the box and sets it in the middle of his room. He kneels down and opens the box. And just like that, he remembers everything he had forgotten. All the memories that were taken from him.
> 
> And it went a little something like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: New Kid, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Stan, Wendy, Butters/Majorine, New Kid's Parents, OC  
>   
> Relationships: New Kid & Everyone, could see some of them being romantic if you want, but nothing is outright confirmed  
>   
> Tags: Canon Divergence, AU, like heavy AU shenanigans here, Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia, Angst, Trans and Nonbinary Characters, they don't get explicitly stated but the ones listed in the main tags is what's going on here for the most part  
>   
> Extra: If I ever did write a formal multiple-chapter for the games this would be a much later scene taking place during the second game to act as a big reveal for the truth of just who Jeremy is and how he ended up in this situation. It's probably one of the most self-indulgent parts of this whole thing not gonna lie. But also I was planning to add more character flashbacks, but you can probably see when I stopped being able to pick specific moments so I kinda gave up, plus I wrote this at midnight since I wanted it down before I fell asleep

## And it went a little something like this…

He honestly didn't care about the Xbox vs Playstation debate. PC is the master race and everyone can fight him on it. But he was approached near the beginning by Kenny, who wanted to play as a Princess but was denied this by both other parties. She was going to align herself with one and then betray them for the other to get them to all recognize her rank. However what was a princess without her royal knight? She came to him and asked him to be her royal knight, to fight for and beside her. While he couldn’t care less about the debate, he also couldn't find a reason to say no to her. 

When the time came he fought by her side. Though everything turned into a mess because of outside forces. There are still bright sides though, like how while no one was looking at him he got a Playstation for her since she seemed pretty disappointed that everyone was now getting Xbox Ones instead after the whole murders thing. He could almost swear he lost his breath when he saw how she lit up when he handed it over with the simple remark, "For the beloved Princess." And if he blushed when she kissed his cheek then he'll take it to the grave. 

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

A game of superheroes goes horribly wrong in far too many ways. And so maybe he takes a switchblade meant for someone else to the chest. And maybe he should've stayed in bed. And _maybe_ he shouldn't have gone to confront Cartman after hearing about the others getting trapped. But maybe he was right to do so.

Still wrapped in bandages and blood he walked his way up and through the crowd. And sure there was that stupid prophecy saying only Mint Berry could stop Cthulu, but honestly what did he care? Since when has he ever listened to something like that? And maybe he stood there, broken and bleeding, and talked his way out of this. Looked Cthulhu in the eyes and convinced it to stop, fix everything, and go back home. Maybe he saved the day not with violence, or prophecies, or fate, but rather the power of fucking friendship and diplomacy. 

Carman was pissed, but hey, shouldn't have lied to Cthulhu man. And maybe he collapsed in an alley nearby after seeing everyone was safe. 

But maybe it was nice to be found while at his worst and not made fun of or doted over. But just helped up. And maybe it was nice to see, once again, for all Craig likes to say he doesn't give a shit about anyone other than Tweek and Stripe, he did care about others. And maybe it was nice to know that others included him, even when he's currently being nothing more than a burden. 

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

Can you really blame him? Tweek's parents have done so much fucked up shit, honestly it's crazy that he's the first one to do anything. So sue him, when they once again completely disregard Tweek's wellbeing he just fucking punched them. And shit maybe his own parent issues are getting in the way of how he reacts to other people's parents. But seriously he's justified this time! They were _super_ pissed at him, but hey who isn't these days. Least they finally actually emote something other than joy for once. 

Tweek was pretty freaked, surprisingly not about Jeremy punching his dad, but more about his parents were going to react. He honestly was expecting Tweek to care about them more. But when he's sitting in the back on top of a box, watching Tweek try his best to clean up Jeremy's busted lip and a bloody nose that his own dad gave Jeremy, Jeremy realized he was wrong. And maybe he shouldn't judge books by their covers. 

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

He knew, everyone knew. Stan had a problem. Just most people didn't realize that problem didn't instantly go away like they were expecting. But he knew, though that's only because he kept looking at Stan and seeing reflections of himself. So it’s really not of any surprise that he noticed realistically speaking. And if maybe he chose to hang around more. To gently prod, without ever really judging. Who could blame him, really?

And if those quiet moments eventually got Stan to open up and say what was going on, then hey it was for the best. And if Jeremy managed to convince him to start going to therapy, real therapy not whatever shit they're trying to pass off as therapy in this town, then it was for the best. And if Stan finally dumped that bottle of Whiskey out and replaced the drink with soda to help cope, then it was for the best. And if Stan had someone to have his back and figure out gender and sexuality, then it was for the best. 

And if a friendship started by accident because one person was concerned about another one day, well then it was for the best. 

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

Drama has never been his thing, he's always preferred to stick to his own corner of the universe and call it a day. But when Wendy came to him for advice, much like every other dumbass, over what to do about Cartman going into the girl's bathroom, he actually tried to comfort her. Look, he thought the whole thing was stupid and that there was an easy solution to all of this. But he still has a damn heart and so maybe that meant he didn't want to invalid her feelings by saying that to her face. 

And so maybe his “easy” solution led to quite a few people realizing they were trans and/or nonbinary. But hey that's not invalidating people's feelings, so mission accomplished. Plus it was nice to have someone else who knew the vibe of just pretty using whichever bathroom would be least likely to have a screaming match start when they walked in. And if the kids formed their own little trans rights group, then hey, more power to them. 

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

Butters was _different_ he supposed. Everyone called him innocent and naive. But Jeremy thought he was more nice and snarky. He had no idea how he did it, but Butters sure did. Managed to be so many things all at once. Jeremy was glad they were friends. While he could say he didn't understand how everyone else didn't like him, he did. Because it was intentional. And man was that wildest realization he’s ever had. He was caught off-guard for weeks after the fact, still reeling from it. 

Because at the same time, it made perfect sense. Because it's Butters, or rather Majorine now. And oh boy did Jeremy have to help her with her hair and makeup at first, but eventually, she got a hang of it herself. That doesn't mean they stopped hanging out solely to work on her hair and makeup sometimes, but it wasn't an everyday thing. And both situations were okay. They were friends, what else more was needed? (absolutely nothing if you asked him)

* * *

## And it went a little something like this…

There was a kid who lived in South Park, his parents weren’t around much, but he never minded. It just meant he had free rein of the house. And though it was awkward at first to once again be the new kid in another town he knows nothing about, it was the first time he stayed for more than a month. 

He couldn’t really be blamed then when at the end of the month he opened up and found maybe this town wasn’t the worst he could’ve been stuck in. He made friends and enemies and sometimes people who were both. But he was happy with his life, it wasn’t great, but it was his for once and that felt like enough. 

But then one day his parents returned and stole him away, without even a chance to say goodbye. He stayed closed off from the world. He didn’t dare care about anyone else lest he is taken from them again. 

He could never forget South Park though. 

He figured it was that, eventually, his parents had enough of running because he wasn’t careful enough. He doesn’t know how they did it, but they found someone who would make the world forget him. And forget everyone did, including him. All he had left was a box of mementos from his time in South Park, but he dared not ever open it. 

That day _everything_ was taken from him, even his voice. And everything was taken from everyone he once cared for, their identities, the help he gave, the help they gave him. Gone in the blink of an eye.

He woke up in the hospital. He couldn’t recall what had happened to him or who he was, not even the glimpse of a name. As if he just came out of thin air, no history, no identity. Just a body filled with questions and not a single thought.

The next day though, a woman came in, claiming to be his new foster parent. Argus Kepler. She told him his name and that this small little box she held belonged to him, that was it. He never knew what to think of her, but in retrospect, he should’ve been more than a little suspicious. 

For she was the one that made everyone forget. And for all he wants to be angry at her, he can’t, it was never her idea. Besides, when given the chance to take him back to the only place that ever got the chance to be home, she did it. She brought him back to South Park, even if everyone forgot, friendships can be rekindled. She knew it made him happy, so she brought him back. For as angry as he is, for the brief time she was in his life, she did everything she could to make him happy. All because she thought his parents didn’t care enough like they were supposed to. He thinks that’s what being a good parent is, caring, even when no one else would.

He remembers now. He has a voice, a name, a history, an identity. Jeremy, Jupiter, Jacks, all him. One for every side of his gender. One for every game played. He had best friends and sworn enemies. He had a home. 

And now there’s only one thing left to do, well scratch that two things. One punch Cartman, two, well, what else? It’s time the truth was revealed once and for all. Take it or leave it, it was about them as much it was about him. They had the right to know. 

He packs up the box again and picks it up, he can leave it outside the base while he decks Cartman. 


	3. the day we both admit we were wrong is the day the world ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: New Kid, Kenny
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Tags: New kid can speak, violence
> 
> Extra: This is one of the few non-canon divergence or au scenes I've made so far. It takes place during the second civil war fight. But yeah little reveal that my new kid uses the final girl and plantmancer classes. This is just sort of New Kid is still mad about the Stick of Truth betrayal so now doesn't really wanna hear about how bad Coon and Friends is. And yeah, I'm sort of trying to jump between scenes that would be in the theoretical multi-chapter and scenes completely unrelated.

Jeremy reels back from the punch and puts a hand up to his mouth, it comes away with blood. He glares at Kenny, “Oh I’m so going to kick your ass for that one.” He whips out his trusty pair of gardening shears and slashes at the other boy. Kenny just barely dodges, leaving a tear on the arm of his super suit. 

He sees the rip and shouts, “Oh fuck you, I worked hard on this, asshole!” He lunges and throws another punch.

Jeremy blocks and responds, “Fuck me yourself, you coward. I worked hard on my costume as well.” He summons several branches and forces Kenny back. 

“You’re such an asshole!” 

“Pot meet kettle!”

“Oh you fucking prick! Why the hell won’t you listen to me!?” 

“Have you ever tried listening to me? No! So why the fuck should I have to!?”

The two keep arguing back and forth as they fight, ignoring the rest of the fight around them. At this point both of their characters have been broken, it’s not Jupiter and Mysterion, not since the start of this fight. It’s just Jeremy and Kenny. Two kids that are _really_ pissed off at the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact you can't get plantmancer till later


	4. Don't Bother Crying There's No One Here to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a moment in every story where the hero questions why they keep bothering at this point. This is what happens when they can't convince themself to keep being good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: New Kid
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Tags: Canon Divergence, AU, like heavy AU shenanigans here, Villian AU, Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia, Angst, 
> 
> Extra: Back to the multichapter scenes, sorry I've been not updating a lot. This one is an au of an au basically. This is during the second game because it just made sense for the New Kid to have a crisis of faith pretty much, but this is what happened if he were to fail to convince himself to keep playing hero and instead just the start to be villain instead.

He shuts the door behind himself, shame he can’t lock it as well. He places his hands on either side of the sink. Everyone just wants something from him and he’s trying his best but nothing is working. First, he forgets, now all this mess, he just can’t win. He’s stuck living with someone who doesn’t care but sure as fuck likes to pretend like it. He’s forced to betray friends over and over again over stupid games. He’s being manipulated and cursed out. Why the hell is he even bothering?

He doesn’t know if it’s disappointing or just depressing. He’s been trying so fucking hard to be good, but it feels like it’s going to waste, and somehow they’ve convinced him to feel like he’s just complaining. Everyone keeps acting like all of this is normal, but is it? Is it really? His therapist keeps saying he’s getting better, but it doesn’t feel like anything is changing. He’s been so good this year. But he’s still alone and hasn’t stopped being stressed since he first woke up. He’s been through so much, doesn’t that mean this all should work out? He scoffs, apparently not. 

Tears spring up into his eyes. He couldn’t keep the sad thoughts at bay, not by himself. But that’s all he has. There’s no one to give instructions. The only one who can say what to do is him… you know honestly he’s been spending so much time playing the hero, why the hell should he be good? Clearly there’s no karma. There’s no reward for choosing it time and time again. Just more problems. He can always say fuck everyone else. Least the problems would be because he chose it for himself. What’s really stopping him at this point?

If Professor Chaos thought himself a supervillain then it’s time for him to think again. The universe works in mysterious ways, but clearly it isn’t working for him. It’s time for him to not give it no choice anymore. And can you blame him? After fucking everything here he is alone crying in the bathroom, unable to meet his own damn reflection. His knuckles are white and his eyes sting, and somehow it's still getting worse. 

He lets go and balls his fists, harshly wiping away his own tears. He'll be more than good. More than a hero. A villain. Because it's not like they cared about him anyway. At least they wouldn't be pretending. At least then they wouldn't feel bad about hating him. He never meets his reflection as he leaves. He doesn't bother with everyone, just goes right out the front doors and prepares to find his own place to turn into a lair. Far from everyone else.

He misses how three boys become frantic searching around the school for their friend. How worried they are. He will see the hurt and betrayal and _anger_. But not now, no that's later. For now, a line is drawn between friends and as much as they may not like it, there's nothing they can do about it. One of them has reached their limit, now it’s too late to change his mind.


End file.
